


The Alpha

by Tomlinslut28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Kidnapping, Knotting, Liam Payne & Louis Tomlinson Friendship, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Liam, Omega Liam Payne, Omega Louis, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rivalry, SO MUCH FLUFF, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, Zayn Malik & Harry Styles Friendship, eventual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomlinslut28/pseuds/Tomlinslut28
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is an independent omega, thank you very much. He likes doing things on his own. That all changes when he stumbles into the big bad Alpha Harry Styles territory.Or the one where Harry recognizes Louis as his mate at first glance, and mates him.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 37
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

Louis has always been an independent omega, which was unusual to say the least. Omegas in general were submissive by nature, always needing an alpha's presence to put them at ease. This has never been the case for Louis Tomlinson. 

Louis left his pack behind without so much as a second glance, the pressure to mate and have pups becoming too much. He was only 23 for god's sake, he couldn't possibly be expected to settle down so young. 

And that was how Louis found himself in a small town by the name of Middleton, just an hour outside of Orlando, Florida. New beginnings, new start. No bossy Alphas around to tell him what he should be doing with his life. Louis had been saving all his money for the past 4 years in hopes that one day he would find the courage to leave, until finally he did.

Louis' apartment was small, but it was his. It was a studio apartment and it was quite run down, but none of this mattered to him. He didn't have much money to decorate, or even furnish his place properly, but he had the necessities-a bed. It wasn't as comfortable as the bed back in his pack but it was all he could afford and he was very much so happy to be away.

He spent the whole first week job hunting, never stopping to look for a job, as it was of the upmost importance that he started getting an income. He only had a few thousand saved and with rent being what it was, he knew that he wouldn't last long on savings alone. 

He had been in town for just under a week before he scored a job at the small local cafe. It was a simple job really. Taking orders, making coffees, cleaning tables, all easy stuff. Life was good for Louis. He was finally starting to see a bright, happy future in front of him. 

Louis finally started to get the hang of his new job after about a week of working there. He fell into a comfortable routine of taking orders, making them, and cleaning.

Louis had a very busy morning filled with coffee spills and unpleasant costumers. Things were finally starting to die down as he was cleaning tables, when the bell rang signalling someone walking through the front door showing two very large alphas. 

"Harry said-" The taller man's words were cut off when he got a whiff of an omega. 

The pair stopped they're conversation. 

"What are you doing on our land omega?" The shorter of the two asked. 

He stood up straight, no longer bent over the table. Louis was so dumbstruck he just stared at them for a moment too long before they asked again. "Omega, state what you are doing on the Alpha's land without permission."

He usually wasn't the type to cower at the voice of an Alpha but these two were the biggest most alpha alphas he has ever encountered in his life. "I-Um-I just moved here, just outside of town, I thought this was a human town." 

The pair looked at each other. "Come with us, you need to be seen by the Alpha straight away."

Louis looked around the empty shop and replied, "I can't. I'm working."

The taller one somehow looked even bigger and squinted his eyes slightly. "I wasn't asking. Lock up." 

Louis quickly removed his apron and grabbed his bag as he hurriedly began to close the shop, not knowing what else he could possibly do. 

The two grabbed each grabbed one of Louis's arms tightly and led him over to a sleek black car. Of course this was Louis' luck. Just as things were getting good for him he was going to have to get up and move to an entirely new place again.

Louis decided to speak up. "Where are you taking me?"

"To see the Alpha." The driver curtly replied.

"What will he do about me? I don't mean any harm really, I can move again." Louis was trying desperately to keep his cool and not freak out. Though he was sure by the way the two Alpha's were squirming that they could smell his discomfort. Alpha's can barely stand it when omegas release uncomfortable pheromones. It goes against their nature to not comfort the omega.

"He will do what he pleases. Now try to control yourself." The driver sniffed uncomfortably. 

It was about a ten minute drive in the car. Louis was frightened the whole way but tried his hardest to obey and control his emotions. All he kept thinking about the whole time was what this Alpha was like and what would happen to him. He wondered if he would be thrown in their jail for trespassing, if he would be killed on the spot. He let out a low whine and the alphas in the front shifted in their seats, but said nothing. 

They took a turn onto a long dirt driveway and drove on that for what seemed like forever. As they approached the large house, Louis shifted in his seat and whined again. "Please let me go, I'll pack up my things and leave immediately. Please." Louis was begging now, not wanting to face the Alpha. The Alpha in his old pack was a truly vicious man who was merciless. He had not so good experience with Alphas. 

"Stop speaking. We will be bringing you to the Alpha now." The two grabbed his arms again and led him into the house. It was a truly beautiful house, unfortunately he was seeing it under the worst of circumstances. 

They went up three flights of stairs before they reached the top floor. Louis could practically smell the musky, powerful scent of the Alpha, and this was when he started shaking and a whine crept up his throat.

One of the alpha's let go of his arm and went up to the door and knocked three times. "Alpha. We caught an intruder." 

"Come in." A deep sultry voice replied. 

With only one man holding onto him Louis decided now was his time to try and make a break for it. He struggled against the mans hands but had no luck, and in the struggle he was forced into the room and fell over onto both his hands with a sharp thud. The room was filled with that powerful musky scent, and though he was scared, he was absolutely inhaling the wonderful scent. It, in a strange way, calmed him. 

"Omega, look up." The mighty Alpha said with timber in his voice.

Louis trembled and whined.

"No need for that. I won't hurt you. Look at me omega." Louis saw the man kneel down on both knees and felt a hand touch his face that was wet from tears.

Louis looked up and that was when blue meet green. They stared at each other in wonder and something deep within Louis screamed out internally "MINE."

There, kneeling right in front of him was his fated mate.

"Did they hurt you, sweet creature?" The Alpha asked with kindness in his voice. 

Louis could not find the words to answer so he just shook his head back and forth. 

"Get out. The two of you, before I rip out your necks for scaring my mate." The two shuffled out of the room quickly. The Alpha scooped Louis up in his arms and carried him over to his desk chair where he placed Louis on his lap.

Louis was so in awe of the man he didn't know what to say. Never once has an alpha interested him in any way, and he knew it was because he was waiting for this man-his alpha. Louis nuzzled himself into the Alpha's neck and inhaled deeply, trying to clam himself down from the events that just occurred. 

"Shh, it's okay love. You're safe. No one can hurt you while I am with you. I would never allow it." The Alpha released calming pheromones and stoked his back. "My name is Harry. What's your name my sweet baby? Can you speak for me?"

Louis nuzzled deeper into Harry's neck and mumbled in a high pitched voice, "Louis."

"Sweet Louis. What a beautiful name for a beautiful omega."

The pair stayed like that for a few moments. "What are you doing trespassing on my territory little one?"

Louis breath hitched. "I um, didn't know. I thought it was a human town. I have an apartment just outside of town." 

"I'm happy you're here. I've been waiting for you my whole life. I didn't think I would ever find you."

"How old are you?"

"I am 27. And you are?"

"I'm 23." 

"And not yet mated. I don't smell another male on you. Have you been waiting for me as well?"

Louis paused and decided on telling him the truth. "Alphas never interested me before you. I left my pack a few weeks ago because the Alpha was trying to mate me off with another alpha. I left before he chose someone for me. Something about being stronger with a mate..."

Harry growled and nipped at the mating spot on Louis right side of his neck. "Mine." 

Louis laughed for the first time in ages. "Yes. All yours alpha."

Harry seemed pleased with the response and peppered kisses on the mating spot. "Move in with me omega."

"I-I just got here. I can't I have my own place. I just got it."

"I will pay off your lease. Omega I have found you and I do not want to let you go." Alphas are very protective by nature so it did not surprise him that he was already asking Louis to move in. "Just think about it please."

"Okay I will." 

"Will you show me your apartment? I want to know where you live. I need to keep you safe."

"I'm safe alpha. No one knows where I am."

"Show me omega." Harry abruptly stood Louis up, with him following suit and grabbed his keys in one hand and held Louis hand with the other. 

The pair walked down the stairs passing multiple pack members along the way, including the two that brought him here. Harry couldn't hold back a growl as he passed the two alphas making the message clear-stay away from his mate. Louis noticed as they passed pack members they seemed to be whispering about them. I guess they have never seen Harry with another man before. They got to the car and Harry opened up the passenger side for Louis and buckled him in tight, pulling the strap to make sure it was secure.

"Do you know how to get there from here?"

"No I don't know where I am right now." Louis gave a little chuckle.

"Can you give me your address?"

Louis told him as Harry punched it into the GPS, saw where it was and then never looked at the phone again. The man knows his territory, Louis figured.

The drive was a short five minutes and filled with comfortable silence as Harry rubbed Louis's hand with his own. As they pulled up to the worn down apartment complex Harry sighed. "This is where you live?" 

"Yeah, I know it looks bad on the outside but the inside is quite nice." 

"Show me." 

Louis led the way to the door and fished his keys out of his bag. When he found his keys after embarrassingly long-he really did need to clean out his pocketbook-he pushed the door open and led the way into the run-down apartment. 

Harry immediately got to work on checking the security of the place. Checking windows, the door locks, even checking how thin the walls are. "Please come stay with me, it's not safe here."

Louis sighed and sat on his bed that had no frame. "It's my own place, I like it here." 

Harry looked off into the distance and sighed again. "Okay. But I am installing a security system and we are replacing your windows so they actually lock."

Louis smiled to himself, feeling very taken care of. "Harry, it's fine how it is. I'm safe here." 

"These are my conditions. Will you leave me an extra key so I can have them installed tomorrow?"

"Yes, I work tomorrow anyway. 8-4."

"Where do you work?" Harry sat on the bed next to him.

"I work at the cafe 5 minutes from here, the one next to the market."

Harry pulled Louis into his lap. "You don't need to work anymore. I can provide for you."

Louis nuzzled into his neck. "I know you can provide for me, I just like working. I like it there, I don't want to leave."

"One thing request at a time I suppose..." Harry muttered to himself. 

The pair spent most of the afternoon laying in Louis' bed cuddling and talking about the most random of things. It wasn't until Harry's phone was going off the hook that he had to leave and take care of pack business. 

"I'll be back later if you aren't already asleep. Please be safe." And with that Harry kissed Louis on the forehead and walked out the front door, locking it behind him. 

Louis spent the rest of the night smiling to himself, wondering how he got so lucky. He busied himself with mindless chores to keep him occupied all while thinking about the alpha. Such a protective one, he is. Louis has not felt this cared for ever since his parents died four years ago. Ever since then he never felt like he belonged, at least not until now that is. 

He made instant noodles for dinner, as that was all he could afford and went to close the blinds and go to sleep, as it was just past 11 now. Harry must still be working. Just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a howl in the night, and somehow knew it was his alpha outside of his home, keeping him safe. 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's wolf was gone when he left for work but somehow he knew that he stayed all night. 

Work went by slow as Louis spent most of the day thinking about what Harry was doing to his apartment. His boss didn't ask what happened yesterday so he assumed he didn't know Louis left abruptly. Louis sure as hell wasn't going to bring it up, being that his boss is human and wouldn't understand that the Alpha of this territory was mad he was here. Nope, that would not go well at all.

Louis spent the day brewing coffee, cleaning and organizing. Today he even got to start learning some of the baking side to the job. Once he was fully trained on the counter, he would be able to learn baking and if he was any good at it his hours would change to 5am-1pm. This would leave Louis with practically the whole day so he was eager to learn how to bake for the cafe.

When it finally hit 4 he grabbed his bag, and left intending to walk back home, as it was only a 30 minute walk, which he did everyday. When he got outside he saw Harry in all his glory leaning against a bright red car. 

"Hey love." Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and squeezed him tight, inhaling his scent. "How was work?" 

"It was good. I missed you a lot." And Louis did, he never thought he would be so attached to an alpha. 

"I missed you too." Harry opened the passenger door for Louis and buckled him in, pulling on the strap to make sure its secure. It's becoming a routine of theirs. Harry walked around to his side of the car and climbed in and started driving. "I want to show you what I have done to your apartment. I will be able to sleep a little bit better knowing these changes have happened."

"Were you outside of my house last night? The black wolf?"

Harry smiled. "Yes. I couldn't let you sleep there unprotected, little omega." 

"You need sleep too. I've been sleeping here for over a week and I've been okay. Besides you could have come in."

"I didn't know if you were comfortable with that just yet, I didn't want to push it."

"Yet you ask me to move in." They both laughed.

"You have a point omega."

They pulled into the apartment complex and went inside. Not only were windows replaced and a security system installed, but his apartment was now fully furnished with couches, a bed frame, and a fully stocked kitchen. Louis was more than happy to say goodbye to instant noodles now that his pantry was fully stocked. 

"Harry. You didn't have to do all this. We agreed to the windows and the security system."

Harry pulled Louis in for a hug and kissed the top of his head. "I know but I couldn't stand to have you live like this. I only want the best for you. Forgive me?"

Louis pulled back only slightly just to see Harry's face. "Ugh fine. But no more!" Louis was secretly very happy that his alpha was caring for him in this way. He felt very provided for and safe, with the new measures in tact. 

"Omega, I need to handle some pack things. Would you like to come back to the pack house with me, or stay here?"

Louis only thought about it for a moment before replying, "I want to come with you. I wanna see the house for real this time. Last time I was so scared I barely got a look at it."

Harry growled at the last part. "Don't remind me. Kyle and Damon got their asses handed to them when I got back to the house last night. No one will bother you. If anyone does I am to be told immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes alpha." Louis showed his neck in submission. Harry growled again but this time differently. He placed a light kiss on the mating spot and then they were off to the pack house.

The pack house was booming with energy when they arrived. Harry had told him that everyone was excited to meet the Alpha's mate. This only made Louis nervous. He had never been much of a people person. For the first time since meeting Harry he realized that he was to be the pack Omega and he would have to seriously up his people skills. 

"What if they don't like me Harry? I'm not too likeable."

They walked up to the front door and paused. "You are likeable. I like you very much actually. They're going to love you. You're going to be the pack Omega after all."

Louis took a deep breath as they walked in. He at first was overwhelmed by all the scents but soon got used to it, as he has lived in a pack house before. Harry briefly introduced him to a few pack members as they passed them. 

"Love I can't take you with me just yet to the meetings so I'm gonna leave you with Liam. He's my Beta's mate. He's really nice, I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

"If you say so..." They approached a mated couple, one with brown hair and a very pregnant belly, and they other with pitch black hair. 

"Zayn, Liam, this is my mate Louis." Louis gave a small wave. He had figured out that Liam was the pregnant one and Zayn was the alpha. "Zayn, the meeting is starting."

Before the two went upstairs, Harry placed a kiss on Louis' head and Zayn did the same to Liam, and Liam's belly.

"I'll see you after the meeting, my sweet baby." Harry places one more kiss on his mating spot before he left, leaving Louis blushing. 

"You are so perfect for him." Liam said. 

Louis blushed even deeper than before, "You really think so?" 

"Oh absolutely. You know Harry never messed around with anyone either. He's waited for you all these years. Girls and guys have tried but he never gave in."

Louis smiled to himself and took in all the information. His mate waited for him. He never went to bed with anyone else. How did he get so lucky? "You and Zayn are really cute too. How many months are you?"

"Thank you. I'm about 6 months. Ready for this little guy to come out, he's really starting to push on my bladder more and more everyday." Omegas were only pregnant for 7 months.

The pair laughed. "I can't wait until I'm pregnant." Louis sighed. He has always wanted a family, he just wanted to do it his way and not the way of his old Alpha.

Liam giggled, "Don't let Harry hear you say that, he'll take you up to his room right now and put a pup in you."

"I just might let him." They laughed again. Maybe Louis was a people person, maybe he's just been around the wrong kind of people his whole life. 

"So have you guys done it? I don't smell him on you."

Louis playfully smacked Liam's arm. "No! We just met yesterday! We haven;t even kissed yet. Though that is something I've been wanting to do. His lips are just so perfect. He is just so perfect."

Liam smiled wide. "You should just do it. Just kiss him. Go for it, he won't be opposed. In fact, he's probably holding back his wolf from doing it himself."

"You think I should just do it? Like tonight?"

"Absolutely." 

"Alright I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna ask him to stay tonight too."

The two omegas spent the afternoon chatting and talking about their alphas. When it came time for dinner they went to the kitchen to help prepare the meal. The kitchen was ginormous, as they had to feed about 50 pack members for three meals a day. Louis easily fell into the groove of the kitchen and was happy to help wherever he could. He felt he had to prove that he could take care of their Alpha, and he was doing a damn good job in doing so. 

When the spaghetti and meatballs were done, they all took part in setting the table. Harry and Zayn came in and sat down immediately. Harry at the head of the table, with Zayn to his left, Liam right next to Zayn. Louis didn't know where he should sit so he busied himself with grabbing the last few things from the kitchen. He noticed the two alphas that took him to Harry the day before we sitting all the way at the other end of the table. He guessed Harry wasn't kidding when he said he had a talk with them. He noticed bruises on their faces.

"Louis, sit and eat please." Everyone else was already eating, Louis was still running around like a mad man. The spot to Harry's right was still open so he decided that must be where the omega sits.

They all ate and chatted, Harry and Zayn mainly continuing their conversation from upstairs. 

"We can double patrol on the southern border starting tonight." Zayn said in a hushed tone.

"Yes, we should do that, but also on the eastern border. It's too easy for them to get in either." 

Louis wondered who they were talking about and gave Liam a confused look, to which Liam just replied with a shrug. Louis made a mental note to ask Harry about it later.

Louis helped clean up from dinner and him and Liam resumed their spot on the couch. 

"What's Harry like as a leader? When I was first being taken to him the two alphas named Kyle and Damon made him out to be this big scary alpha. I was shaking when I first met Harry." Louis was shaken thinking about it.

Liam took his hand in his. "Harry is a very fair leader but he takes pack security very seriously ever since the attack where his parents died."

"His parents were killed? What pack did that?" Louis knows firsthand how hard it is to lose two parents at once.

"The Blood Moon pack. We've been rivals ever since the dawn of time. I still remember the attack like it was yesterday. It was two years ago, they came out of no where. I think they've been getting close to the border, that what they were talking about at dinner tonight. They're probably tightening up patrol so no one gets through. Especially now that Harry has you, he's not gonna risk it."

Then out of no where Harry and Zayn show up in the living room. Zayn immediately goes to Liam and kisses him twice, once on the lips and once on his belly.

Harry scoops up Louis in his lap and kisses his cheek. "I'm gonna take you home now, omega."

"Do you want to stay with me?" Louis boldly asked. 

Harry smiled into Louis' neck, "Of course. Come with me, I'll pack a bag."

Upon entering Harry's room, he was awestruck. It was beautiful and huge. Louis just stood in the doorway and took it all in.

"Do you like it? We can change anything or even everything for when you move in with me."

Louis chuckled. "No it's beautiful just like this." The walls were a cozy grey color with one black wall. All the furniture was black including the king sized bed frame. Oh the pups they could make on that bed.

"Make yourself at home, I'll only be a moment." And with that Harry started gathering his things into a duffel bag. Louis walked over to the bed and laid out. He was just now realizing how tired he was from working all day and then spending the afternoon at the pack house. He was just dosing off when Harry said, "I'm ready sweet creature."

Louis got himself up-slowly that is, and followed Harry out and to the car, only stopping for a quick goodbye to Liam and Zayn.

When they got back to the apartment Louis lead Harry into the bedroom. "I'll be right back." And with that he grabbed his pajamas and went off to the bathroom to change. For some reason he was super nervous to spend the night with Harry. He knew that Harry would never do anything to make him feel uncomfortable, but still.

Louis came out dressed in a pink set of satin pajamas, a knock off version of the Victoria's Secret ones, since he can't afford the real ones. Those things are pricey!

"You are so beautiful my sweet baby, I can't believe you are all mine." And with that the pair got into bed, with Louis' head on Harry's chest. The two were silent for quite sometime as Louis tried to build up the courage to lift his head up and kiss him. 

"Why are you so nervous omega?" Oh shit, he was caught. 

"I-um-I just." Louis couldn't find the right words so he just let his lips do the talking. He reached his head up and planted his lips right on Harry's. The kiss started slow, but then grew with desire. 

Harry growled deep in his chest and flipped them over so Harry was on top, establishing dominance. Harry parted Louis knees so he could kneel between them and deepened the kiss. They're tongues flicked together in perfect synchronization. Their kissed slowed to that of a normal kiss and Harry finished it off with a light peck.

Louis opened his eyes to see Harry's canines had dropped and he felt proud of himself. His first time kissing someone and this was the effect. God, everything is amazing with his mate. "I've been wanting to do that. That's why I was so nervous."

"All you had to do was ask omega. I am at your mercy. Anything you want." 

"I want you to cuddle me to sleep now."

And so Harry did. 


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in Harry's arms was the best feeling in the world, Louis decided. 

"Good morning alpha." Louis said as the alpha shifted beneath him.

A kiss was placed on top of his head. "Good morning omega. How did you sleep?"

Louis snuggled in closer. "The best I've slept ever."

"Good." The pair stayed just like that-all cuddled up-for quite some time. Louis has never felt so protected and safe in his whole life. '

"Do you work today?" 

"No. Today is my day off."

"Only one day a week? That's not going to work, omega. You need time to rest and relax."

Louis sighed. He didn't mind working so much. In fact he quite liked it. He felt like he had a purpose when he worked. "I don't need more time. I'm happy with the days I work. Plus I need the money to pay for the apartment."

"If it's money you need, I have plenty to share." Alphas by nature like to show they can provide for their mate, so Harry wasn't boasting, no. He was simply showing his mate there was nothing to worry about when it comes to money. 

"Harry, I don't need it."

"What's the difference? When we mate and you are a part of this pack you will become mine and it will be your money too anyway."

"The difference is that I've always been very independent. I know how to ask for help, love. If I need you I will ask." Louis looked at Harry and he seemed unconvinced. Louis knew it was a losing battle. "Like right now. I'll ask if you can help me buy groceries. I don't have a lot of money for them and they are very heavy to carry home from the store by myself."

"Consider it done. Do you have enough right now? I stocked it yesterday."

"No no, it's fine right now thanks to you. I was living off of instant noodles until then though."

Harry let out a small growl. "Mate can't be hungry." Louis felt Harry shake his head a little trying to get his wolf to calm back down. "Sorry. That was my wolf."

"I wish I had a wolf. That's the only thing I don't like about being an omega."

Harry sighed. "I wish I could give you a wolf." He paused and laughed. "Wait not like that! Wait no yes like that!"

They laughed and laughed at the silliness of the comment until their faces hurt from smiling so much. 

The two finally got out of bed and started getting ready for the day. While Harry was in the shower Louis made breakfast. Pancakes, eggs and bacon. He was cooking until Harry crept up behind him and looped his arms around Louis' waist. Harry rubbed the flat stomach. 

"I can't wait for you to become pregnant, my sweet omega."

"Pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen?"

"Yes, if that's what you wish."

"The food is going cold, come on big bad alpha, let's eat."

Harry took one bite before beginning to praise Louis for his cooking saying it was the best breakfast he ever had. Though Louis knows he was doing it just to make him feel good, it didn't stop his inner omega from preening. It felt good to know that he could take care of his alpha just as much as his alpha took care of him. Because after all love is a two way street. You can't just take take take.

Harry got up and placed a kiss on Louis lips before helping him clean up. For an alpha that was very unusual. Alphas typically will let the omega do all the cooking and cleaning, not that Louis minded doing those things of course, he was an omega by nature. But it was nice to have the help.

"Would you like to come to the pack house with me today? I only have to do a few things before I'm all yours."

"I thought you were always all mine." Louis said playfully.

"Always omega." Harry responded seriously.

"Good." And Louis reached up to kiss Harry on the lips. The height difference was quite big so Harry lifted Louis onto the counter top and ground against him. Louis can feel his pants getting wet and he's sure Harry can smell it. It's confirmed when Harry lets out a low growl. Harry deepens the kiss and ruts against him again. He kisses down the mating side of his neck and nips a few times. "I can't wait to mark you as mine." And with that he slaps Louis' bum and sets him back down on the floor.

"I'm just gonna change before we go." Louis goes to the bathroom with his clothes and cleans himself up the best he can. What he really wants to do is to get a quick one in before they go but he knows Harry is a very busy man and doesn't have time for that. He decides on getting himself off quick right there in the bathroom, being that he was still releasing slick. 

He starts pumping his fingers in and out and muffles a moan by biting his lip. He starts pumping faster and faster and adding more fingers. That was when the door busted open revealing a very horny alpha.

"Omega, how many times do I have to tell you? You want something, you ask." And with that lifted Louis up by the bum and laid him down-belly down-on the bed. "You want me to help you, sweet baby?"

"Yes!" Louis practically screamed it out. He was so desperate for a knot or really any type of relief. 

Harry started with two fingers pumping in and out as he kissed Louis' neck. He added a third finger and pumped faster. 

"Oh alpha! Fuck," Louis called out.

Slick seemed to be pouring out of him. "This is mine. Do you hear me?" Harry's eyes were pitch black. His mouth went back to Louis' mating spot and kissed and nipped feverishly. There would be bruises there and Louis loved the thought of being marked. Even if it wasn't permanent. Louis felt himself getting close to climax and he cried out again with tears in his eyes. This was better than anything he could have ever done to himself. 

"Yes! Right there!" Harry began curling his fingers to hit the omega's prostate. "Fuck" Harry slapped his ass hard and Louis came instantly. White spurts going everywhere. He moaned out the alpha's name and collapsed on the bed. Though Harry's fingers were gone, he was not done marking up the omega's neck. 

With one last nip, Harry released Louis' neck and looked at it proudly. 

"Alpha" Louis whined when Harry was no longer touching him. 

"I'm right here baby." And Harry cuddled him. "Though we can't stay here too much longer, I have a meeting in 15 minutes." 

"Okay. Just two more minutes."

At the pack house Liam was no where to be found. Louis was slightly disappointed as he wanted to tell Liam all about what has happened since he last saw him. Louis walked around the pack house strutting his mark like it was the real thing. Not showing off no, just showing his alpha has claimed him and he was taken. As he passed people, they smiled and stared at the omega's mark, also no doubt smelling what the two had done that morning. 

Louis wondered around until he came across the kids playroom. It was filled with young pups playing with toys. It was some type of daycare he realized when he saw an older omega sitting in the corner holding a pup no more than a few months old.

"Louis! Come in!" He was still standing at the doorway he realized. 

"Hi, sorry I just noticed all the pups happily playing and I couldn't stop myself."

"No need to be sorry. It's your instinct." The omega said, before continuing. "I'm Stella. I run this day care while their parents are working."

"That's amazing. If you ever need an extra set of hand please just let me know. I love pups."

"Would you like to hold Jax?" The woman motioned to the sleeping pup in her arms.

"Oh I would love to." Stella carefully transferred the sleeping Jax into Louis arms. Louis looked down at the pup in wonder. Sure he's held pups before, but ever since he met Harry everything is so different. Things looks different, smell different even. It's a whole new world to Louis. Everything is shiny and new to him.

"You're a natural. Do you want pups?" Stella asked.

This was new, most people just assume all omegas want pups, which was mostly true to be fair. But to actually be asked was nice. "Oh I want tons. Harry's gonna have to tell me no more."

"Oh I don't think he'd do that. He stops by often to the daycare to play with them. I think it will be YOU telling him no more."

The two omegas laughed at the thought. Louis rocked the pup gently. He immediately was thinking of Liam and how he was so close to having a pup. He was a little jealous, but he knew his time would come. 

"Do you know Liam?" Louis asked Stella.

"Oh yes, he stops by and helps when he can. It's getting harder and harder for him to do stuff with the big baby boy in his tummy."

"Yeah, I can only imagine."

"Louis?" Louis looked up to see Harry staring in awe at the sight before him. 

"Hey Harry. I was just holding Jax for a bit." Harry came over and kissed Louis head. He whispered in his ear, "I'm putting a pup in you as soon as you let me."

Stella giggled and busied herself with the other pups in the room. Louis blushed and put the pup back in the crib. 

"Bye Stella! It was so nice to meet you." And with that they walked out of the daycare.

"How was the meeting? Were you talking about the borders again?"

"You heard that yesterday?" Harry grabbed Louis hand and kissed it. "We are just strengthening the border patrol near where the Blood Moon pack is. They have been getting a little too close for comfort. But don't worry omega, you are safe here."

"I'm not worried. I know you can keep me safe." 

"Damn straight." Harry replied and they laughed. "Do you want to go for a run with me?"

"Harry I'm not really athletic, running isn't my thing."

"No, I mean do you want to ride on my wolf's back. I need to get out for a run."

Louis was thrilled with the idea of that. "Okay yeah sure."

They went outside and Harry wasted no time undressing right there in front of Louis. Louis couldn't help but gawk at the alpha. He was just so perfect, even though Harry's back was to him. Louis wonders how in fates name he got so lucky to have Harry as a mate. Within seconds Harry transformed into a big black wolf the height of Louis himself. Harry knelt down on all fours for Louis to hop on and Louis wasted no time in doing so.

The run was nice. Harry ran fast but safely to ensure his little mate was secure. They ran for about twenty minutes before they ended up at a pond, this was where Harry shifted back into human form. There he was in all his naked glory, not caring about a thing.

"Did you have fun, omega?"

Louis blushed at the naked alpha. "Yes. I've never done that before. It was exhilarating."

"I'm glad you had fun baby." And Harry kissed his lips fast. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay sure."

"I know we haven't mated yet but I wanted to know your thoughts on pups. Seeing you with Jax today has my wolf begging to breed you."

Louis blushed a deeper red as he saw Harry's knot start to swell at the thought of pups. "I want them. I want a lot of them, as soon as we start mating I want to start trying for a pup."

Harry kissed his neck. "Why don't we start now?" He began to palm at the omega's ass.

"Harry, I kinda wanted to wait until my heat for mating and marking. I know it's old fashioned, but it's something I really want."

"We can wait as long as you want sweet baby." Though Louis knew what he was saying was true he thought back to the swelling knot and knew that he couldn't wait that long. 

"My heat is due in two weeks. Are you sure you can wait?" Louis said glancing at Harry's large knot.

"I've waited 27 years for you, I can calm my wolf enough to wait two weeks until you are in heat."

Louis smiled up at the alpha and kissed him. "You are so good to me, alpha."

"And you are to me my sweet omega." 

The pair ran off into the sunset and enjoyed the rest of the evening in the pack house. At dinner there was no talk of borders or any business really. Just fun light hearted talk. Liam and Zayn were there too. But Louis didn't dare bring up what him and Harry had been up to in front of everyone. Though Liam did see the omega's marked up neck and gave an approving thumbs up.

After dinner Louis and Harry went up to Harry's room to watch a movie. Harry wanted to watch something scary and swore he would protect Louis from monsters and demons or whatever that movie entailed, but Louis had absolutely none of it. They settled for a romantic comedy called The Proposal where a wolf had to go back to her original pack unless she got married so she forced her assistant to marry her. They spent the entire evening laughing and joking until eventually Louis fell asleep right there in Harry's room in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New drinking game: take a shot every time you read the word pup LOL


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week goes by fast. Harry and Louis spent just about every second they could together and they couldn't be more happy. Border patrol was doubled and they haven't had any issues with an wolves from the Blood Moon pack. Life was good. 

Louis was still working (though Harry was not happy with that) and he has started training on the baking part of the job and he couldn't be more thrilled. In the time he's not with Harry he's at his apartment practicing baking. In fact he's been baking so much that he has been having to bring the goodies over to the pack house. There was just not enough room in his apartment for all the pastries, donuts, and muffins.

It was a Wednesday afternoon when Louis noticed a change in him. A change he noticed during heat, but he was still a week out, so he ruled out it being his heat. When he brought it up to Harry, Harry was concerned.

"What do you mean you feel weird? What is weird that you are feeling?"

Louis sighed and rubbed his aching head. "I have a headache, Harry please be more quiet. I just feel hot and a little nauseous."

"Come I'll take you to the pack doctor."

"No Harry it's okay. I'll just stay here in your bed until I'm feeling better."

Harry contemplated this. "Okay, but you call me if you need anything. I'll be checking on you throughout the day to make sure you're alright."

Louis just nodded in response and proceeded to rest his eyes-the bright light bothering him. He grabbed a remote from the bedside table and clicked the lights off with the push of a button. There Louis laid until he drifted off into a nap. He had the most strange dream that he was pregnant and Harry was there too. He had two little pups running around the house and he felt so content. He was actually quite enjoying the dream until he woke up suddenly just as it was getting good.

"Just a dream Louis." He said to himself out loud.

He took a few moments to gather his thoughts and feelings. This was when Louis realized just how messy the room and the bed was. He started rearranging the pillows and blankets until it was exactly to his liking. A pillow here, a folded blanket there, hell even throwing in a few of Harry's worn t shirts just for the scent. He spent so much time doing so that Harry was back and staring from the doorway. 

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" Harry said staring at the bed

Louis rubbed his eyes. "My headache is gone but I still feel really hot. Can you check my head?"

Harry came over and stood in front of the omega and placed the back of his hand to Louis' forehead. "Burning hot. Are you sure it's not your heat?"

"No Harry I still have another week. It's not my heat."

Harry just sighed and responded, "Baby then why did you make this beautiful nest for us?" Harry holds the omega by the waist. 

Louis lets out a small, low whine. "I still have a week. It's not supposed to be here yet."

Harry strokes Louis' cheek. "Is it so bad that it's here early? That means I get to ravage you that much sooner."

"I-I'm scared. I'm scared it's gonna hurt."

"Sweet creature, you have nothing to worry about. I would never hurt you. I'm going to take care of you, never hurt you." He kisses the omega's lips lightly.

"You promise?" Louis whispered.

"Yes baby, I promise." Another light kiss to the lips. "Come now, let me take care of you until it hits." Harry leads them into the nest and snuggles up behind Louis so his front was pressed against Louis' back. "Shh, sleep now, you won't be getting much rest once your heat hits."

Louis nuzzled backwards into the alpha and fell asleep instantly, so comfortable in his arms.

When Louis woke up he was drenched in sweat and slick. He looked over at the clock on the bedside table and it read 3:14am. Too early for this shit. He whined, upset. 

"Omega?" Harry spun Louis so that they were now facing. 

Louis only whined in response, not able to find words.

"Shh, don't whine at your alpha. I'm going to give you what you need." Harry undressed himself and Louis swiftly. "So beautiful." Kiss. "My beautiful omega." Kiss. "So lucky to have you." Kiss. This time adding tongue. They passionately kissed for a moment before Louis started squirming and whining. Harry looking uneasy at the whine. He wasted no time in working Louis open. He started with two fingers pumping in and out. slowly at first then adding speed. Harry added a third finger and that's when Louis really started making noises. 

"Alpha please!" Louis started fucking his fingers back, moving his hips up and down. Louis came all over his stomach and got slick everywhere. His penis was still rock hard though. He was no where near satisfied.

"Knot. Alpha knot me!" 

"You want my knot?" Harry started lining up his knot with the omega's clenching hole. He pushed in slowly, letting Louis adjust. The omega showed no sign of pain, only pleasure so Harry bottomed out. "Fuck omega, you are so tight."

"Fuck me, alpha. Knot. Knot." Louis was clearly not lucid. Harry was still pumping slowly, as not to hurt the small omega, but he was going deep, bottoming out with each stroke. He felt his knot swelling, larger than ever before.

"You want my knot baby?" Harry twirled Louis' nipple with his right hand while the other held himself up. He took the other nipple in his mouth and that was when Louis came for the second time. Harry wanted to get one more orgasm out of him before he knotted him. He really wanted him tired out so he would be able to sleep through being knotted.

Harry began stroking Louis' cock with his hand as he pumped in and out of him. 

"Fuck me. Fuck alpha!" Louis eyes went black, showing his omega was coming to the surface. "Mark me. Alpha please!"

That was enough to send Harry over the edge he pumped in one last time and popped his knot inside the omega, it catching on the rim. He sunk his teeth down into his neck and bit down hard. He wanted this mark to last and be deep. He felt Louis cum underneath him as he trembled from his third orgasm.

Louis felt nothing but clarity. He felt everything just fall into place in that moment that Harry's teeth connected with his neck. Everything was right in the world because he was Harry's and Harry was his.

Now sated, and Louis thinking clearly from being knotted he said, "Can I mark you?"

"Yes omega." And with that Louis sunk his teeth into Harry's neck. Louis thought the whole world was clearer when Harry bit him, but when he bit Harry, everything changed. It was like their souls intertwined and were now linked together. They were not only true mates, but soul mates. It was like all his life he has felt incomplete and now he has finally found his other half.

"Whoa." Harry muttered.

"Yeah, whoa. Is that what everyone feels?"

"I don't think so little mate."

They stared at each other in wonder. Everything was right in the world as they fell asleep, still knotted together.

Harry woke up to Louis sucking his cock. 

"Oh omega." Harry moaned.

Louis bobbed his head up and down letting out small whines of his own. He couldn't take all of Harry in his mouth so he used his right hand to pump the rest of his length as he sucked what he could.

Harry put his hand on the top of Louis' head as he sucked, guiding the speed. Louis swirled his tongue around his head and took his length in his mouth once again. He let out a small whine.

Harry assumed it was from lack of a knot in his ass so he decided to finish inside him instead. "Up." Louis still sucked like his life depended on it. "Omega, I said up." Harry roared with timber in his voice. Louis got up immediately and whined, starting to touch at his aching hole.

Harry immediately flipped him over so his ass was in the air, waiting for him. Louis had his back arched with his face down in the side of the nest. Harry wasted no time in diving in and lapping up the slick with his tongue. Louis moaned in response. Harry twirled and sucked on the omega's hole. 

"Knot, alpha, knot!" Louis cried out.

Harry bit deep into Louis' ass, causing him to whine in pleasure. "I'm going to make you cum first omega. Patience." And he got back to work, this time adding his fingers and curling them to they brushed against the omega's prostate. It wasn't long before the first orgasm ripped through Louis.

"More!" Louis whined. Harry bit his mating mark to sedate him a little while he got to work of knotting him. Louis laid still for a moment or two happily sated while Harry lined up his knot to his hole. He pushed in and moaned at the tightness. "Fuck." Harry breathed out. With a squirming omega beneath him, he decided to make it quick. He pumped in and out all while kissing the omegas neck from ear to shoulder. 

"I'm gonna put a pup in you, you want that omega?" 

Louis with tears in his eyes nodded and whined at the idea of pups. "Get me pregnant, please alpha." He was able to whine out.

"I'm gonna give you so many pups. Gonna fill you up." Harry increased his speed, feeling his knot swell.

"Please, please alpha!" Louis was now begging for the knot and pups. This only made Harry's knot even larger. He pushed the knot all the way in, catching on the rim and released into the omega's hole with a moan. He bit into Louis's marked up neck once more and sent the boy into a deep, relaxed sleep at once. Finally being knotted and bit was enough to make him drift off into sleep.

It was on the 7th or 8th wave that Louis was starting to think clearly. And he had one thing on his mind:getting pregnant. He stroked the sleeping alpha's cock to hardness and hopped right on.

"Fuck, omega. You are so divine."

Louis happily rode him and took his whole length inside of him and bounced. Harry reached up and placed with the boy's nipples causing the first of many climaxes. Louis shot out and got cum all over their chests and stomachs, but neither seemed to care that much. Louis was in heat after all.

Louis continued to grind his hips back and forth, feeling Harry's big knot beneath him, only got him more excited to be pumped full of his seed.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a very anxious looking Zayn. "Alpha I'm sorry to bother you it's just-" GROWL. 

Louis was off of Harry in an instant and was barreling towards the door. He punched Zayn square in the jaw before he could say another word. Harry was starting to partially transform when Zayn scurried off and was out of sight again. Harry stood at the door and looked out to make sure there were no more threats before turning his attention to his mate in heat.

Louis whined and shifted uncomfortably in the nest. 

"Shh, sweet baby, I'm gonna take care of you." And with that he pushed himself back in, this time going hard and fast. The need to satisfy his mate too strong. Louis moaned loud and fucked him back. "You are so perfect, omega. You are the most beautiful thing in this entire world." 

Louis let out a satisfied purr. He was able to mutter out "I love you."

"I love you, baby." Harry spilled into him, popping his knot inside the omega. He, this time, bit down on the opposite side of the mating mark, marking him twice. Louis would be the most marked up omega in history if Harry had it his way. 

The two laid there interlocked until they fell asleep. Louis and Harry didn't know it but that was the last heat wave. They were able to sleep through the night, peacefully, completely not expecting what was to come when they woke up the following morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was by Louis side for all of his heat. Harry lied awake while tracing lines on Louis back, it being early the next morning. Louis heat had only lasted two days. Typically an omega's heat even with an alpha would last 3 to 4 days, so it maybe had something to do with them being soul mates. Harry didn't question it, as he was happy with how Louis' heat went. Harry had never spent a heat with someone, or been with anyone before in general. Part of him was worried he wouldn't satisfy his mate, but it was clear that wasn't the case. His instincts took over and all he could think of was pleasing his omega in every way he could. 

There was a light knock on the door that snapped Harry out of his lusty thoughts.

In a soft, low tone Harry responded, "Come in," as he covered what what showing of Louis.

"Alpha." Zayn bowed in respect. This time Niall, his third in command was following him closely behind. Though Niall was just a beta, he was a kick-ass warrior. Niall bowed his head as well.

"Why have you come to my room while my omega is coming out of heat?" Harry knew it must be important if yesterday they tried to contact him too. But his instincts took over and all he could think of was protecting him mate.

He also didn't bother giving an apology, being he was only doing what was right at the time. Zayn should have known better.

Zayn stepped into the light and was sporting a bruise on the right side of his jaw, Harry must have really hit him hard if thee was still a bruise hours later. He wouldn't be surprised if he broke his jaw, actually.

"There was a breach in the border last night. They got in and got out fast. Maybe 10 minutes they were here. We tried to sniff them out but they left almost no trail."

"Where did they go?"

"The other side of town, down by where Louis lives." Niall said.

Harry let out a low growl. Louis shifted in his sleep and snuggled closer into Harry's chest. "Did they get into his apartment?"

They shook their heads. "No, they were in and out. We were thinking it was a test run."

Harry sighed. "But no one but the pack knows that I have found my mate. How could they have known? This isn't random, I know that."

Louis shifted again for longer. "He's waking up. Go. We will talk about this in the conference room in twenty minutes. Do not speak of this to anyone, and do not tell Louis." Harry whispered out.

They left then suddenly, and Louis woke up.

"Good morning, love. How did you sleep?"

Louis yawned and stretched out. "Like a baby. You've been up?" Louis noticed he looked wide awake.

"I usually get up early for work, but you looked so peaceful that I couldn't disturb you. Plus I wanted to be here when you woke up." Harry kissed his lips lightly.

Somehow, Louis could tell there was something he was missing. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe it was the soul bond just being weird, he brushed it off.

"The past few days were amazing, alpha."

"You aren't hurting at all?" Harry asked worried.

"Just a little sore, really. Nothing I can't handle. You were right. You took care of me. No pain at all. All i remember is pleasure, so much pleasure."

Harry growled low and kissed Louis mating mark. "Good. That's all I want for you. Happiness and pleasure." Harry paused a beat. "Do you think you're pregnant?"

Louis rubbed his flat tummy. "I don't know. It's hard to believe I'm not after all that knotting. I guess we'll find out in a month if I miss my heat."

"I look forward to it either way. If you're pregnant, we have pups. If you're not, we get to keep trying. It's a win win really."

Louis giggled and played with Harry's hand before resting it on his stomach.

"Louis?"

"Yeah?" Louis responded curiously.

"I really want you to move in with me. We can keep your old apartment if you please, but please. My wolf needs to protect you and we can't do that if you aren't with me."

Louis sighed knowing it was a losing battle. "Okay, but in a few days okay? I'm still getting used to everything. I like my space."

"I can give you space here though. A whole room to yourself. We have plenty of space here."

"Harry, please. I said a few days. Then I am all yours. okay?'

Harry sighed. "Okay. 2 days."

"5"

"3" Harry said.

"Okay 3."

They laughed and kissed in complete bliss.

So Louis fell asleep. When he woke up again he was alone, but content. He quite liked time alone acually. He looked over at the bedside table and it read 11:17am. Louis can't remember the last time he slept in so late. He mind replayed the past few days in his head and sighed, happily. Though he was very sore he was as happy as he has ever been in his entire life. He had a mate, probably a pup on the way, and things couldn't get any better.

Hungry, he decided to go down stairs to the kitchen to whip something up.

When he got to the kitchen he settled for a grilled cheese and soup from the can, not having the energy to whip up something proper.

"So I see you and Harry finally sealed the deal." Louis turned around to see Liam.

"Liam!" Louis got up and ran into his arms. "It's been so long."

"I know its been like a week." Liam went to the pantry and pulled out the peanut butter and a spoon and ate right from the container.

"So much has happened." Louis dove right into telling Liam about what has happened in the past week. Liam sat there patiently and listened to everything the other omega said, all while scooping out big spoons of peanut butter. 

"And then he bit me again!"

"Well you had to of known that would happen, hell Zayn still bites me to establish his dominance."

"Really? I've never seen that in my old pack." Louis said.

"You're old pack is very stuck in their ways. I'm sure some mated couples did it behind closed doors though."

"I feel like there is so much I don't know."

"Did you know there was a breach in the border last night?" 

"While I was in heat?! No I had no idea."Louis exclaimed.

"Yeah, I over heard Zayn talking about it. He doesn't think I know. So don't say anything to the Alpha." Liam whispered the last part. 

Hurt racked through Louis' body. "I wonder why he didn't tell me."

Moments later a concerned looking Harry came barreling into the kitchen, scanning his body over. "What's wrong omega, I feel you are upset."

Louis paused thinking of how to answer. If Harry wanted to keep things from him, so could he. "Nothing, we were just talking about Liam's pregnancy and I became jealous.

Harry didn't seem convinced but let it go. "Would you like to come spend time with me in my office while I work?"

Louis shook his head. "I was actually gonna head home and get ready for work. I haven't been there in days and I miss it."

Harry looked like he didn't approve. "Okay, but bring Niall."

"To work? No. I'm not bringing anyone to babysit me Harry. End of discussion." With that he walked away and out the front door.

He heard Harry call out for him out the front door but he didn't follow. This hurt Louis. He was upset and shouldn't have walked out, sure, but for Harry to not even try to fix it was low. After the past few nights Louis felt so close to Harry, but now he wonders if it was all worth it. How someone acts during a fight shows their true colors. Louis contemplated turning back to try to work things out with Harry but decided against it. Harry started all this, and he knew where to find Louis if he wanted to walk it out. 

It was only a 40 minute walk to his apartment so he used the time to try to clear his head. He could feel Harry's hurt and worry through the bond but he tried to just push it out of his head. So there was a breach in the border. So what. It's not like he was in danger or anything. He was just him. Nothing to it. No reason to set up a 24 hour guard. He was just Louis. There was no real danger.

Upon entering his apartment he felt at peace. Finally some space of his own. He took some time to just lay on his bed and calm down from the fight. He couldn't show up to work all bothered, it wasn't good for the costumers to see a disgruntled employee. He only rested for a few moments before he showered and got dressed for work. A simple look of jeans and one of Harry's Rolling Stone's T shirts. Though they were fighting, Louis still loved Harry and wanted a piece of him with him throughout the day.

He was fortunate enough to have caught the bus into town. Though there were a lot of stops, he still got the faster than he could have on foot. Plus, that was a lot of walking for one day and he knew that he would probably be walking him tonight after closing.

Walking into the bakery, he felt at ease. This is what he knew. Baking, helping people, it was all a routine that Louis felt very comfortable with. He pushed the fight with Harry out of his head and got to work. 

"I didn't know if you'd show up again." His boss Ron said.

"I'm sorry something unexpected came up. I don't need off anymore next week by the way. I'm ready to work if you'll still have me."

"Just don't let it happen again." 

Louis got back to work. This time focusing on baking for the next day. He baked mainly muffins, as that was the one thing he has mastered so far.

And they worked in harmony, ringing people up for coffees and pastries, cleaning, the whole works. Louis didn't notice it was well past 8 until Ron started locking up. They started closing procedures in silence, like always, and before he knew it Louis was walking back home. This was when he started to feel Harry's anger flood through the bond. Louis figured he was just mad about earlier. He tried to brush it off but it was so intense that he started to worry. Nonetheless, he kept walking. 10 more minutes, he was almost home. 

All was good until he saw two figures pop out of the woods ahead of him. Probably just part of the pack out for a run. But they were acting very strange. They slightly lifted their noses in the air and sniffed, then came barreling towards Louis, knocked him over the head and scooped him up. The last thing he remembered was calling out for Harry. 


	6. Chapter 6

Louis woke up to his head throbbing in pain. He tried to take a quick survey of his surroundings but all that surrounded him was darkness. His wrists were bound in front of him and he was laying on the floor. He shifted himself up into a seated position. How long has he been out for? Couldn't have been more than a day, could it? Louis tried not to panic. Harry would know by now that he was taken.

Harry! He could you the bond to communicate. He let worry and fear flood through the bond and in response he felt comfort and anger. Harry knew he was taken and he was coming. He could feel it.

Louis took a moment to be soothed by the bond. He tried not to think of what would come when his kidnappers come to check on him. Part of him hoped they would let him just rot here rather than the horrors he imagined they could do to him. He felt comfort wash over him once more. Harry would come for him, he just needed to hold out.

His thoughts were interrupted when then door opened and the lights turned on. He was tempted to pretend to be asleep but part of him knew that it would be of no help. They would do whatever they pleased regardless.

"Finally awake huh? Now the real fun begins." He recognized the alpha standing before him as one of his kidnappers.

Louis didn't respond, as he couldn't find the words.

"What? The little omega can't speak?"

"Why have you brought me here?"

"It speaks!" The kidnapper exclaimed, laughing. "We took you because we can. You're little alpha will never find you. You will never leave here."

Fear flooded through Louis. Could this be true? No. No way. Harry would find him. "He's going to find me and kill you."

"Not if we kill you first." He laughed at Louis. "Let's get started then, shall we?"

Louis saw him take out a blade from his pocket and slowly approached Louis with a truly evil smile on his face. Harry could not come soon enough.

Harry spent the entire day smashing and breaking things. He went to the cafe, Louis apartment and anywhere else he could have been yesterday but found nothing. Only a little bit of his scent left in the cafe, but then it disappeared. He tried to follow the scent but it got lost as soon as he reached the border. 

He was no use just wondering around town, so he called a meeting with all his highest warriors.

Pain. That was all Harry was feeling through the bond. They were hurting his mate. His growl echoed through the conference room, and he threw a chair into the wall.

"Alpha! We will find your mate. You getting angry like this isn't helping. We need to come up with a plan." Zayn tried using logic to get through to the Alpha.

Harry smashed a lamp to the ground, breaking it. "My mate is being tortured as we speak. I feel his pain!"

"Harry, mates don't feel each other's pain." Niall said quietly, thinking to himself that his Alpha was going crazy.

"He is my soulmate. I feel what he feels. He's in pain right now. They're slicing through him with a knife." Harry finally sat down on a chair and buried his face in his hands, running them through his hair. "We need to him him now."

Zayn jumped right into a plan. They were to assemble two teams. A and B. Team A would infiltrate the Blood Moon pack, and as they were fighting a subset group would go in and retrieve Louis. Team B would be slightly smaller and stay at the home front, protecting omegas and children in case they try to attack while Team A was away. Harry's pack was the most skilled pack when it came to fighting so he had no doubt this plan would work and they would get his mate back. 

"When do we do this?" Niall asked.

"Now." Both Harry and Zayn said at once. 

Harry felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. "They stabbed his stomach. My mate was just stabbed. My pup could be in there." He growled loudly and smashed the glass table to pieces. "Zayn, Niall, assemble the troops. We leave in ten minutes."

They were running through the woods, past the patrol and into Blood Moon pack territory. There were at least 50 alphas ready to fight to the death to get their pack omega back.

Suddenly they were surrounded by the opposing pack. War broke out. Harry took off with Niall and Zayn flanking him. He leaped and sunk his teeth into a wolf's neck. They kept running. This was not their battle, no. They're battle was waiting for them where ever Louis was. Zayn took out a wolf to their left and Niall did the same. They ran ahead of him clearing a path for Harry to get through to Louis. 

Blood, wolves, and carcasses were all that they could see. They saw no sign of a holding cell. "I'm coming for you, omega." He thought through the bond, praying Louis would feel it.

Harry got a small whiff of Louis scent and went nearly rabid. He took off faster into the night. Niall, and Zayn followed closely behind, trying to match the mighty Alpha's speed. Up ahead was a small, all brick building. He sniffed and it smelled like Louis was getting closer. The three went barreling towards the building and knocked the door down. Only to find nothing. An empty space with no doors or windows or anywhere Louis could be hiding. They took off into the night once more.

Louis scent became thick in the air just then as they approached the pack house. Off to the side there was a smaller house, probably where they kept their prisoners, where they were keeping Louis. 

They knocked down the door once more and before them was two alphas and a very bloody Louis. Before the two alphas had time to react, Niall and Zayn bit into their necks and took their heads off clean. Harry shifted back into his human form. 

"Louis? Louis are you still with me?" Harry knew he wasn't dead but he was nervous at the amount of blood the omega has lost.

"Alpha, you came to save me."

"Always omega." Harry broke the cuffs that held Louis captive and shifted back into his wolf. He went down on all fours and Louis tried to drape himself across the alpha's body without causing more pain, but failed miserably. He cried out in pain. Suddenly most of his pain was gone, and Harry's wolf winced in pain. Was he taking away his pain? Was that even possible? Louis has never heard of that before.

The four of them trotted carefully with the cover of nightfall until they were at the battle again. Harry had to go through the battle so his pack knew it was over. Harry ran as fast as he could dodging wolves that seemed to be attracted to him like a magnet. His pack followed him and created a protective barrier around him. No more wolves were attacking, they seemed to have lost a lot of their numbers in the battle. 

Harry didn't slow down when they got back into their territory. He ran straight through the woods and into the pack hospital without a care if humans saw him. His mate was hurt.

Upon arrival at the hospital, the doctors quickly removed Louis from Harry's back and placed him onto an operating table. Harry stayed there and watched their every move, supervising to ensure no more harm was to come to his mate. He would not let Louis leave his side ever again. 

In the end, Louis needed 104 stitches throughout his torso and arms. They really marked him up good. The only marks that should be on his body were to be from Harry. From a point of love, and it was all Harry's fault, he thought to himself. 

The bed they placed Louis on was big enough for the two of them so Harry curled up, still in wolf form, doing everything he could to take the pain away. 

Louis woke up to a very large wolf cuddling him, licking away at his wounds. Though Harry felt Louis wake up, he still didn't stop working on the wounds.

"Harry?" Louis said.

The wolf looked up at him curiously. "I'll move in with you. I don't want to be alone anymore."

Harry transformed back into human form. "Thank you omega. I promise I'll keep you safe this time. No one will ever take you from me again." Harry kissed the top of Louis' head. "Are you in pain?"

Louis shook his head. "Not much. Only a little in my stomach."

"I tried to take as much pain away as I could. I wish I could take it all from you omega. My heart is so heavy in my chest. I am so sorry for letting you walk off like that. When they took you i felt myself break inside, I cannot go through that again."

Louis sighed. "It isn't your fault babe. They would have found a way. But now I will stay in the pack house and I will be protected. They wont get me again. You'll protect me." Louis tried to comfort his alpha. He could feel through the bond that he was distressed that his mate was taken. "I'm okay now. You saved me, alpha. I'm safe. It's okay."

"I thought I lost you."

"It'll take more than a few alphas to take me down." Louis tried to make light of the situation, but in reality he was emotionally scarred from what he has endured over the past 24 hours. He had been beaten and cut up. There was a moment when he genuinely did not know if he would make it.

"I asked the doctors to give you a pregnancy test, but they said it was too early to tell if you have a pup or not. We can come back in 2 weeks to check."

"...Harry..."

"What is it?"

"It's just that they stabbed and cut open my stomach, I don't know if that could have caused me to miscarry if I was pregnant." Louis let a tear fall down his face.

"Shh, baby it's okay. Remember what I told you? If you aren't pregnant we try again." Harry tried to comfort the omega. "Trying can be very fun too." Harry kissed his temple. 

"You're right, I'm just so stressed from everything."

"Let me help you. Can I drop you?"

Louis at first was scared because he has never dropped before, but he trusted his alpha. And if his alpha thinks dropping him would help, he's all for it. "Yes."

And Harry released pheromones that made Louis drop unconscious. 


	7. Chapter 7

Louis spent quite sometime in the hospital, in and out of sleep. He heard Harry conducting business from beside him, never leaving his side. Doctors came by a few times a day to check his wounds and change his dressings. They were pleased with how fast he was healing. Of course he was healing so fast all because of Harry. Harry had been licking the wounds in wolf form and taking away most of his pain. By the end of the week, he was out of the hospital and resting in Harry's very large bed.

Louis vaguely remembers Harry telling him all his things were moved in, but forgot until he got to their room and saw all his belongings. Harry had cleared out more than half his closet for Louis' clothes, and even had his knickknacks scattered throughout the room. 

Once again, Louis found himself wondering how he got so lucky. 

Louis was alone (with a guard standing outside the door) when he started wondering if he could actually be pregnant. The stab wound was up high, more towards his chest, but he still wondered if even with all the stress he endured he could even be so. He rubbed his flat stomach, longingly. He ached to carry a pup, raise one with the love of his life, and love them entirely. But is now a good time? With the Blood Moon pack and everything going on, Louis _almost_ hoped he wasn't. They could try again in a few more heat cycles when things have calmed down. Right?

The door opened, revealing Harry.

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" Harry had been in meetings and his office all morning.

"Spectacular. I can't wait to get out of bed and do things." Louis missed work and wondered if he even still had a job being that he missed more days again with no notice.

"Well keep taking it easy and you'll be up and at 'em in no time." Harry kissed his head and lightly rubbed the omega's stomach. "We find out in a few days if you are with pup."

Louis gave a small smile, not telling him what he had just been thinking moments prior. "I know, I'm so excited."

Harry must have felt something through the bond. "What's wrong omega? I feel you are holding something back."

Louis sighed. "It's just that-Don't get me wrong I want to be pregnant-But is this a good time? I don't want the baby to be in danger."

"Omega, you and our pup are in no danger, I told you I will protect you, don't you believe me?"

"I do, but I'm still worried."

Harry, then carefully, scooped Louis up in his arms and placed him in his lap, rocking him. Tears fell down Louis' face.

"I'm just so scared. What they did to me was awful, I can't bear the thought of our pup going through that."

"I know baby it's okay. Just trust me, alright? Nothing bad will happen to you." Harry comforted him.

Louis nodded in response and fell asleep in his alpha's arms.

Louis woke up, still in his alpha's arms, but in his office. Harry was working tirelessly on the computer. Louis looked and it was well past lunch time. "Come alpha. Let's go eat." Louis went to get up out of his mate's arms. Harry instead kept him still.

"One moment omega." Harry nipped at his mating mark.

Harry typed out a few more things on the computer before swiftly picking Louis up bridal style and bringing him downstairs to the kitchen.

"What do you want baby?"

"Harry this is ridiculous, let me cook."

"Love, I'm a great cook, this has nothing to do with you being injured." Louis was certain it had everything to do with him being injured.

"Pasta maybe? I've really been in the mood for it."

"Pasta it is." Harry said.

Harry got to work making some type of wine sauce and boiling water for the pasta. Louis tried to help, only to be carried back over to the chairs at the kitchen table. Louis was secretly very happy that his alpha was providing for him like this, even if he was upset that he couldn't help. 

The pair ate and chatted happily. The food was actually really good. Louis was surprised at his skill and when he told Harry, he was fake offended.

"I'm more than just my good looks and muscle baby." They laughed in bliss. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Louis said dismissively.

"What do you say we go for a swim later? I have a meeting in 10, but after that?" It was still early in the day and the sun was hot.

"That sounds amazing. Can I sit in on the meeting?"

"No, I don't want you stressed."

"Harry, I'm stressed by being in the dark. I need to know what's going on to keep me sane. I feel kinda crazy over here."

Harry sighed. "Fine, let's go. I have to grab a few papers before it starts.

Louis sat to the right of Harry in the conference room.

"The calling of this meeting is to discuss a counter attack on the Blood Moon pack." Harry said, before he continued. "I propose we attack within the next few days, they won't expect an attack that soon."

"How many warriors should we have prepared?" Zayn said jotting down notes.

Louis sat quietly and listened, absorbing all the information. 

"I'm thinking a 70/30 split. They will be caught off guard so there will be little need for a lot of warriors on the home front." Harry said.

"Don't you think we can do more on offence?" Niall asked.

"No, I will be leaving Louis here, we need protection here too, god forbid."

"Absolutely not." Louis spoke up. "I will not stay here, worried sick, while you're in battle."

"Omega, this is not a conversation we are going to have. You _will_ be staying here. End of discussion." 

"No, Harry. I'm going. End of discussion." He echoed Harry's last words. Louis had trained a bit in his old pack, he knew how to fight enough to keep himself alive. Especially if Harry was by his side to help him.

"OMEGA. YOU ARE NOT GOING." Harry pulled Louis' chair with one arm over to him and bit into his neck, causing Louis to go pliant and whine.

"Knot, alpha."

"Everybody out, we will reconvene in a half hour." Everybody cleared out in seconds, not wanting to witness what was to happen next. 

Harry ripped through Louis' clothes and pulled his pants down so his knot was out. He bent Louis over the table and pushed in-hard.

"Why must you disobey me in front of all my peers, omega?" He fucked fast. "Why must you disobey all of my wishes. Do you like being a disobedient mate?"

Louis whined out a no. 

Harry pushed in deeper and deeper with every stroke, grabbing a handful of ass, before smacking it hard, leaving a mark. Louis yelped. "You like that omega? You like when I punish you?" Harry smacked his ass again and again. Louis whined in pleasurable pain.

"You-will-not-be-going." He said with every stroke. 

"Alpha!" Louis whined. 

"Answer me omega. Will you be coming with me into battle?" Louis pushed back into Harry's knot causing him to groan.

"Yes." SMACK.

"Wrong." SMACK. "You will stay here like a good little omega. Be a good omega for me baby. Don't you want to please me?" Harry bit into his mating mark again. 

"Only want to please you, alpha." Harry's knot swelled at that, doubling in size.

"Stay home. Let me here you say it baby. Say you're going to stay home for me." Harry groaned out, feeling himself coming close to climax.

It was clear that Louis' omega was on the surface. "I'll be good for you, alpha. I'll stay home." He whined out. 

And at that Harry stroked two more times before fully pushing his knot passed the rim and knotting the omega fully. Louis came beneath him with a shiver and a cry out. Harry bit into his neck once more, hovering there for a few moments to establish his dominance. 

"What a good omega," Harry crooned. "So good for me." Harry carefully lifted the pliant omega onto his lap, to let the knot go down. 

Louis gave soft kitten licks to Harry's mating mark. 

"What a sweet creature you are." Harry said.

Louis' omega practically came out of his body at the praise from his Alpha. This was how they stayed until the knot went down, and when it did, Louis carefully got up in a way to not let a lot of the alpha's cum seep out. 

"You are to stay for the rest of the meeting. Let them smell me on you, omega." Harry said with timber in his voice.

The meeting went smoothly after that. Louis stayed quiet just looking at Harry in awe. He was no longer mad at Harry for making him stay. With his omega on the surface still, he realized he had a duty here at the pack house. He had to stay to help comfort the omegas and children who's mates and parents would be going off to war. He had to be there in case one were to pass and they needed the comfort they could only get from their pack omega.

The pack omega almost had these powers. Not real powers, of course. But they had a calming aura that could not be mimicked. They could bring a room back to neutral even after the most complex of emotions. Louis had a duty to the people he was starting to view as family. This was more than just him and Harry. This was about family, and what his role was in all of it. 

A few days past and Louis and Harry fell into a routine. They had sex almost every morning, then Harry would go off and do work all day while Louis spent time with Liam or Stella in the nursery. Louis had lost his job at the cafe, but he found that he had little time for a job anyway. Being the pack omega was a full time job. He learned pack recipes that were generations old, and introduced new ones he learned from his old pack and the cafe.

He met another omega called Perrie who was a sweetheart. She was in charge of the kitchen, and he found they worked perfectly together. One day they even went shopping at the mall together (heavily guarded that is).

On Friday Harry cleared out his morning schedule so he could accompany Louis to his checkup. The doctor was happy with how everything had healed up, and took out all the stitches. Now all that was left were loads of pale pink scars. Harry spent nearly ten minutes kissing over all the scars, telling his mate just how beautiful he was. 


	8. Chapter 8

With Louis all healed up, things were going back to normal. A few days had past and Louis started sitting in on meetings more and learning about the attack plan, which was to take place tonight at sundown. Though Louis was worried about his alpha, he knew Harry was able to take car of himself. Harry was the strongest alpha he has ever met, No doubt he would come home okay. 

Louis busied himself with the nursery when battle plans became too much for him to listen to. He was worried, what can he say? Louis, Liam, and Stella had the nursery under control while Louis held baby Jax. 

As he held the young pup, his mind wondered yet again to if there was a pup growing inside of him. Just another two days before they would find out. Louis rubbed his stomach longingly.

It wasn't long before planning was over and Louis and Harry were reunited.

"Are you going to try to sleep through tonight, omega?"

Louis shook his head. "You know i won't be able to sleep until you're home. I am going to stay up with the other omegas and try to distract them from everything that's going to happen.

"You are so perfect for me and this pack, sweet baby."

Louis blushed. "What is the purpose of this attack anyway?"

Harry's eyes went black. "Revenge. And I'm going to take out their Alpha tonight. I'm going to try to merge the packs." 

Louis just stared at him for a moment. He took a seat on their bed trying to steady himself. The alpha? That sounds dangerous. "Harry, are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Harry asked.

"Taking out the Alpha sounds dangerous. I want you to come home in one piece."

Harry scooped Louis into his lap. "I'm going to be fine, omega. You don't need to worry about me. Just worry about helping all the other omegas here tonight. There will be some loses and it will be hard for them to deal with."

They stayed like that until it was time.

"Please be safe. I can't be without you. And if I'm pregnant our pup will need you too."

"You know I'll be careful for you, baby. You stay safe here."

"I will." Louis promised. And with a kiss on his lips, Harry was gone.

Louis and the other omegas were in the living room playing games. Louis had helped them get the pups to bed a few minutes prior. Louis knew the moment Harry went into battle because all he felt through the bond was anger. He tried not to let worry seep through the bond but it was difficult.

None of the other omegas seemed fazed so he figured he was the only one who knew the battle has started. Suddenly, rather than consoling the other omegas, he was trying to console himself.

"Louis?" Liam said.

"What-Yeah?" Louis broke concentration. 

"It's your turn, we called your name a few times." 

Louis tried laughing it off but it came out like more of a bark. He took his turn silently.

"It started, didn't it?" Liam asked quietly so the others wouldn't hear.

Louis nodded his head and did his best to act like everything was normal, when really, he was sick with worry.

"We aim to disarm, not to kill. I want no casualties tonight. Understand?"

"Yes Alpha" the sea of pack members responded. 

"Tonight, we end this rivalry and gain new members of our pack. We fight until we achieve this and stop for nothing!" Harry roared into the crowd before he took off into a run, shifting mid stride.

They ran for no more than 15 minutes before they reached their border. Zayn and Niall tore immobilized the patrol guards and just like that they were in the Blood Moon pack territory. 

They must have somehow expected this because before long they were being surrounded by wolves of the Blood moon pack. 

Harry tore through the side of a grey wolf and kept moving. He had two goals: one, kill their Alpha, and two, go home safely to his omega. He ran fast. Harry tried not to waste his time with these lower ranked wolves, as the sooner he did what he had to do, the sooner he could go home. Harry did his best not to kill wolves. He was going to be there alpha soon, after all. He settled for immobilizing them. He tackled another grey wolf to the ground and bit into their leg.

Harry dodged through wolves, left and right. He spotted Alpha Kaden through a sea of wolves and bee lined, killing another wolf in the process. He ran straight at the unsuspecting Alpha and tackled him to the ground. Harry and the Alpha were a tangled mess on the floor, biting at each other. They got up and started circling each other, snarling. Harry attacked first, lunging and biting into the air, as the Alpha dodged him. They snarled. 

Kaden lunged and Harry dodged, but not soon enough. The Alpha bite into his hind leg and he yelped. Rather than it damaging Harry, it just fueled his anger. He was absolutely livid, and this Alpha was going to pay for it. He felt a flood of worry through the bond but pushed it out of his head. He needed to focus.

Harry then ran full speed at the Alpha and bit into his side and shook his head. Blood seeped into his mouth. This only furthered his need for more blood. He released the Alpha and they circled each other once again. This was when he realized the fighting had stopped between wolves and they were just watching their Alphas fight to the death.

Harry made quick work and while the other Alpha was distracted by the crowd, he lunged at his neck and sunk his teeth in-hard. He shook his head back and forth for good measure before releasing. Alpha Kaden whimpered and fell to the ground writhing in pain.

Though Harry thirsted for blood of his enemy, he was no torturer. He wasn't evil, and despite what they did to his mate, he did not want the Alpha to suffer for longer than needed. He swiftly ended the Alpha's life with one last bite to the jugular and roared in victory. 

Years and years of feuding and fighting was now over. He shifted back to his human form to address the new members of his pack.

"Blood Moon pack members, tyranny is finally over. As your new Alpha, I welcome you to the New Moon pack, and invite you to our home with open arms. I hold no grudge against any of you, just your former pack Alpha." Harry paused looking at the members of his pack. "I wish for you all to stay with us, however I understand if you choose to leave for another pack."

Then, slowly, then all at once, they all took to a knee as a show of respect and submission to their new pack Alpha. Former Blood Moon and New Moon pack members kneeling together towards a common goal for the first time in history. 

"I promise to care and love every single one of you. I promise to protect you until my last breath. I promise to be the best pack Alpha I can be. I promise this all to you." They all raised a fist in the air as a sign of support and Harry shifted back into his wolf, howling up at the sky, proud of all his pack members. More howls joined him until each and every single wolf was howling up at the moon.

Louis was trying his best to distract himself from the anger he was feeling through the bond, when all of a sudden he felt pride. A weight was lifted off his shoulders and he knew that Harry had succeeded. 

"Everyone. Harry has done it. He took over the Blood Moon pack." Everyone yelled and hollered happily. Louis felt pride of his own as he felt the bond of new pack members entering his blood. 

Everyone chatted happily. Though Louis was happy the fight was over, he was still going to be worried about his alpha until he came home. Louis felt like he was waiting forever, so he decided to take to the woods and try to find his alpha on his own. He knew it was now safe to do so, as there was no rival pack anymore.

Louis didn't know where he was going. He simply followed his instincts. A left here, a right there, and he kept moving. He kept moving until he came across a clearing with wolves. They were all wolves, and in the center was his alpha, standing strong. Louis did a quick survey of his body to check for injuries and saw a nasty looking wound on his hind leg, but Harry seemed unbothered by it. It worried Louis, but if Harry was still standing fine he figured it must look worse than it is.

He saw Harry looking into the crowd of howling wolves.until his eyes landed on Louis. He stopped howling and practically galloped over to Louis, happy. He ran straight up to him and licked him from his neck to the top of his head.

"Are you okay alpha? Your leg is injured, it's worrying me." Blood seeped out of the wound as Harry transformed back into human form. 

Harry kissed his omega on his lips. "I am okay, omega. Don't worry about me, this will heal fast." Harry assured him. "Come. Let me introduce you." This was when Louis noticed all the wolves were staring at them. 

"This is my mate, your pack Omega, Louis." More howled erupted through the night. Louis had remembered Harry telling him that they did not have an Omega, as the late Alpha never took a mate.

One by one wolves approached them, neck bared, and brushed their bodies against Louis and Harry, scenting them. Louis was overwhelmed by the amount of love he felt from his new pack members. He always felt like a bother, like the world would be better without him, in his old pack. And for the first time in his life, he felt like he belonged; like he had a purpose. He had never felt so much love and support in his entire life. Louis had finally found his home, through meeting Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit of a short chapter, but I just wanted to get something out! I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging the past few days. 
> 
> If you are enjoying the story please leave me comments and/or kudos!! I really appreciate it and love reading the comments!


	9. Chapter 9

Louis woke up the following morning with a great idea. He thought that they should have a pack barbecue to get to know each other better.

When Louis told Harry, he was overjoyed.

"That's a great idea love. You are such a perfect pack Omega." He crooned.

Louis blushed. "I just think its a great way for them to feel welcomed into the pack. Plus I want to meet them." Louis paused. "Do you know about how many we have in the pack now?"

Harry thought for a moment. "I'd say about 300 but I'm not sure. I'm going to be going over numbers today. In fact, I better get going. With the new pack members I have so much to do." And with that, Harry placed a kiss on his forehead and then on his lips, and then left.

Louis decided to get down to the kitchen to start preparing for the event later that night. He ran into Perrie in the kitchen and told her his idea. She was excited but knew immediately there was a lot of work to do.

The two got to work preparing a grocery list before leaving with a few alphas to help them carry the heavy things. 

A few hours had passed of grocery shopping, preparing food, and setting up tables in the yard. Louis realized it was well past lunch time and he hadn't eaten yet. He prepared a quick pasta and chicken dish for two, and brought both helpings upstairs to share with his alpha. Louis' hands were full so he called out for Harry to open the door. "Alpha?"

In split second Harry had the door opened and was scanning Louis over to make sure he was okay. 

"I brought you lunch." Louis smiled. Harry opened the door wider for him and grabbed both plates and set them down on the desk for them to enjoy together. "How is everything going up here?" 

"Really busy," Harry responded. "But it's all good stuff. We now have 276 pack members. A few left last night, but the majority stayed with us during the transition."

"That's really good Harry!" Louis said before continuing. "They're going to see how great of an Alpha you are and they are going to be so much happier than under Alpha Kaden."

"I hope so. omega." Harry said. "How is the barbecue planning going?" Harry had already gone over to the other pack house and told everyone to spread the word about tonight.

"Stressful, but it'll all be worth it."

"It's going to turn out amazing, omega"

"I hope so, alpha." Louis mimicked. They laughed. 

As they finished up their lunch, Harry thanked Louis. Louis grabbed the plates and was off to planning again. The barbecue would be starting at 6 so he still had 4 more hours to go. He and the other omegas started recruiting alphas to man the grills, in total they gathered 10, for each of the grills outside. The omegas stayed inside and started prepping the salads, snacks and toppings. They all worked like a well oiled machine. 

Before Louis knew it, people were starting to show up. Omegas that Louis never met before were in the kitchen finding things to do. Perrie was amazing at delegating out tasks for omegas, and there was so much help that they were all done with their tasks within about ten minutes.

Louis went outside in hopes of finding his alpha, but didn't see him anywhere. He decided to make himself a plate of food, being that he worked up an appetite, and sat down at an empty table. 

He was just about to take a bite of his burger when a mated pair approached him.

"Omega, can we sit with you?" The blonde alpha asked.

"Yes of course, please, sit." Louis said.

"I am Luke, and this is my mate Michael."

"It's so nice to meet you. I'm Louis."

"Yes we met you last night." Louis thought back to all the wolves that had scented him.

"How are you both adjusting? No one has been giving you any problems so far right?" Omegas were known to be protective as well. Alphas were not the only ones.

Michael smiled. "No, everyone has been great. This was the first time I ever woke up and wasn't scared of Kaden."

"He was bad to his pack members?" Louis asked, concerned.

"Yes, he was the worst. He did not care nor love us like an Alpha should." Luke responded.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that. Harry is a very good Alpha, you will be safe and loved here."

And just like that Harry showed up behind Louis, scaring him in the process. "That I can promise." 

"Jesus, Harry. You can't sneak up on me like that!" Louis held onto his stomach protectively.

"Sorry baby. I didn't mean to frighten you." He kissed the top of his head and sat down next to him, with a plate of food.

Luke and Michael introduced themselves once again once Harry as settled. The dour of them made conversation about what The Blood Moon Pack used to be like. Harry listened to them and took their words seriously. Harry didn't say it but his biggest fear-next to losing Louis-was becoming like Alpha Kaden. He just wanted to love and treat these people with kindness, especially after all they had been through.

The night went on and Louis met more people than he could count. He tried hard to remembers all the names he learned but he was honestly starting to get slightly overwhelmed. There were so many people he still hasn't met, how was he supposed to remember everyone. The omega in him just wanted to please everyone and give love, but Louis didn't know how he could do so if he couldn't even remember people's names.

Harry, then stood and slowly, conversation died, as they wanted to hear what their Alpha had to say.

"Tonight we celebrate the joining of two packs into one." The crowd cheered. "Here you will always be welcomed, loved and accepted, no matter who you choose to love, or be. We are a pack of tolerance. We accept everyone with open arms." The crowd cheered again.

"Now, I ask those who can shift, to join me in our first run as one united pack." All at once, shifts started happening. Left and right people burst out of their clothes and into wolf form. Howls erupted the night, and then Harry, himself shifted into his huge black wolf form. Louis would never tire of the sight of his alpha in wolf form. It practically sent his inner omega into heat every time he saw his alpha standing powerful and strong.

Harry took off into the night leading his pack in a run. Louis smiled at the sight before he started cleaning up. It was in his nature to want things tidy and clean. The other omegas joined him and before long everything was spotless and tidy.

Louis went over by the fire where everyone else was sitting and plopped down next to Liam and Michael, it seeming as if they already met.

"Michael, have you met Liam yet?" Louis asked.

"Yes, we just met, I was just telling him how jealous I am of how pregnant he is." Michael laughed.

"Oh that makes tow of us." Louis laughed and rubbed his flat tummy. "I actually find out tomorrow if I am pregnant or not."

"Oh my god! You have to tell me if you are! Can I come over tomorrow and we can all hang out?"

"Of course, Michael, you never have to ask if you can come over, you are always welcomed here." Liam said.

Michael smiled. "Luke and I have been trying for two months now but I just can't get pregnant." Michael sighed. "But hopefully now that I am not so stressed about Alpha Kaden, my body will be ready."

"Yeah that might be what it was." Louis said. "I'm worried I won't be pregnant with everything that happened a few weeks back."

"What happened?" Michael asked.

Louis sighed. "Two alphas from your pack captured and tortured me. Harry got me out though."

Michael looked horrified. "So that's how you got those scars on your arms?"

"Yes." Louis shivered. "But enough about that. If I am pregnant, do you think it's a boy or a girl?

"Girl." Michael and Liam said in unison. The three laughed. 

They all chatted for quite some time and Louis found that he liked Michael quite a lot. The Blood Moon pack had a bad reputation but not all of them were bad. They were just led by a bad Alpha. 

That night Louis and Harry cuddled up with each other in complete bliss, knowing they had the best pack in the world. Though everything was perfect, Louis was still worried and anxious. 

"What's wrong, little mate?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm worried about the appointment tomorrow morning. I know you said it's okay if I am not pregnant, but I really really want to be."

"Baby. It's okay if you aren't. So we try again in your next heat. It's only two weeks away. So in a month's time you could be pregnant. This wasn't our only shot at it, omega. Besides, I am quite content with having you all to myself anyway."

Louis smiled up at his alpha. He always said the right thing. He was always there to comfort him when things got tough. To celebrate with him when things were good. He was always there for him no matter what. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. They moved in perfect synchronization. They were a perfect match, and perfect for each other. 


	10. Chapter 10

Today was the day Louis and Harry would finally find out if he was pregnant. Louis was so wracked with nerves that he barely slept. He laid there wake next to a sleeping Harry and wondered what this could mean for them. Would this bring them closer? Would Harry become even more protective? Louis laughed lightly at that. Of course Harry would be more protective. Louis would be carrying his pup. 

Louis brushed his hand over his stomach. Could he really be pregnant right now at this moment? He hoped so. Although he would not mind spending another heat with his alpha. But he would have plenty of time for that of course. The rest of their lives really.

Louis shifted next to the alpha, accidentally waking him up. 

"Omega, are you okay? What are you doing up so early?" He looked at the clock and it was 4am. Shit.

"Sorry, alpha. I couldn't sleep. I'm worried about our appointment in a few hours." Louis said.

Harry pulled him closer and cuddled him. "Baby, whatever the results are, we will be fine. There is no need to worry."

"I know I know. I just can't help it. I just want to sleep." 

"Do you want me to drop you?" Harry asked.

"I'm worried I'll over sleep the appointment." Louis said.

"I'll make sure you're up. We have 6 more hours until the appointment. You will be fine. Sleep now baby." Harry started rubbing circles onto the boys back and releasing pheromones into the air, soothing Louis into omega space until he was so light and floaty that he dropped.

"Sweet baby, won't you wake up for your alpha?" Louis heard through unconsciousness. He wasn't ready to wake up though, he was so at ease and stress free. He whined in response. 

"Why do you whine at me baby? Wake up for me. Be a good omega for me, Louis."

Louis' inner omega yearned to please their alpha. Slowly he started opening his eyes. 

"Let me see those beautiful blue eyes of yours. That's it. What a sweet creature you are." Harry crooned.

Louis opened his eyes and whimpered at the brightness. closing them again. "Come baby, we need to find out about our pup. Don't you want to know if you are with pup?"

Pup? Louis' inner omega went wild at the thought, shooting awake. Still unable to talk he whined.

Harry winced at the whine. "There is no need for that, omega." He said lovingly. "Can you speak for me? I want to hear your lovely voice."

Louis opened his mouth to speak but found no words. He cuddled deeper into Harry's chest.

Harry tried a different approach. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Girl." Louis choked out in a raspy voice.

"I think it's a boy." Harry said. Looking at the clock, he realized they had a half hour until the appointment and they really needed to get the show on the road. "Come, let me shower you." He lifted Louis into a bridal style hold and brought them both into the shower. Harry made quick work of showering them both, with no funny business, he might add. Louis was still all floaty in omega space, but was slowly coming out of it. Harry just hoped it lasted long enough to keep him from getting so nervous.

Harry dressed them both when they got out of the shower. By this point Louis was starting to come back to himself and was about to pull his own pants on. They walked down to the appointment hand in hand and sat in the waiting room until they were called in.

"Styles?" They were called by their last name. Louis looked up nervously at his alpha. Harry reassured him with a smile. They walked into the room and Louis sat on the medical table.

"Are you ready to find out of you are pregnant?" The doctor said while entering the room. 

"Yes, very ready." Harry responded for them.

"I'm Julie, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Louis responded shaking her hand.

"Okay, so we're going to take a blood sample and do an ultrasound today to see. Sound good?" Julie said. 

Louis used to be afraid of needles but after being cut up like a thanksgiving turkey a few weeks ago, a needle doesn't sound too bad. "Yeah, sounds good." Louis said in a small voice. 

The doctor took the blood sample and left the room. Louis nerves were finally kicking in. Harry was right by his side and holding his hand. The doctor was gone for about five minutes before she came back with a machine in tow.

"Alrighty, let's have a look." The doctor lifted Louis shirt up slightly and squirted a gel onto his tummy. She used the wand to massage it in and kept her eyes glued to the screen. A few moments passed of nothing before all of a sudden there was a rhythmic beeping sound. A steady beat.

"There it is, your pup's heart beat. Congratulations." Julie paused. "I'll print photos for you."

Louis looked up with tears in his eyes at his alpha to find him smiling the widest he has ever seen. He leaned down and kissed him hard. 

"You can come back once a month for a check up, I'll send the details over to Harry later for you." And with that she left the room. 

"You have a pup in you! My pup is inside of you, growing strong." They looked at the screen together.

"After everything this pup has been through over the past few weeks, I'm betting they are an alpha." Louis laughed.

"Definitely an alpha." 

The two stared at the still of the ultrasound for quite some time before they left. 

Louis was in the kitchen making food when Michael and Liam came bursting in, scaring the shit out of him. "Jesus guys." He grabbed his stomach protectively.

"So you're pregnant than?" Michael asked.

Louis smiled to himself and nodded. "I am." He beamed.

"Oh my god!" Liam screamed. "That's so amazing congratulations."

"Yeah congrats, Omega." Michael said.

The three were so overjoyed that they spent the whole afternoon thinking of baby names. They each came up with a large list and started narrowing it down to gender neutral names, boy names and girl names. When that got old they decided to go to the mall to pick out some gender neutral clothing. Both Louis and Liam would be needing it, and Michael wanted to help.

Louis went upstairs to Harry's office to let him know where they were going.

"Okay, here's my card. Get anything you want baby." Harry said. "I'm sending two alpha's with you just in case. I don't want to argue about it."

"I won't argue it, love. I have precious cargo now. It's not just about me anymore."

Harry kissed him and they were off. 

Louis, Liam and Michael took off into the mall with two alphas, Ed and Mitch. They went into the first baby store and absolutely went off. By time they left, Ed had to take their bags to the car because there was just so much.

At the second store, Louis started buying things for the nursery. He, in the end walked out with a crib, a changing table, and a rocking chair, all white. Louis decided on neutral colors until they found out the gender. He was going with a color scheme of white, grey and black.

At the last store Louis picked out a beautiful grey crocheted grey baby blanket. Louis smiled to himself thinking about taking his pup hoe in that blanket. Everything was becoming so real for Louis. Buying all these things for his unborn pup was getting him so excited to become a mother. He was so excited to show Harry everything he bought when he got home too.

When they got home, Louis pried Harry away from his work to do a little haul. Harry helped bring in all the furniture and complimented the omega multiple times on his taste in decor. They brought it into an empty room just next to their own room. The room was a beige color and Louis told him his idea to paint it black and grey. 

Harry insisted that he would do it himself and Louis would not lift a finger. Not on any of the renovations. Harry said he would start assembling everything once he painted. they decided the following day that they would go pick out paint colors.

Louis was so exhausted from all the shopping and the appointment earlier in the day, that he went to sleep just after dinner that night. A few hours later he felt a kiss on his forehead and a body slip in next to him, hand looping around to caress his pregnant tummy.


	11. Chapter 11

A few weeks had past and Louis pregnancy was going great. He was starting to get cravings here and there (or maybe it was just him being picky about what he ate) and Harry was more than willing to go out and get whatever Louis was craving. Louis thought about how the next 6 months would go as omegas are only pregnant for 7 months rather than 9 like humans.

Harry has been busy with setting up the nursery and it was really coming along. The walls were painted and all of the furniture was assembled, all that was left was decorating. Louis had been having a fun time ordering things online late at night when he was waiting for Harry to be done with work. It seemed like everyday a package was coming in the mail for Louis. This pup was going to be spoiled that's for sure.

Louis really only needed to decorate at this point. Everything else was done.

He hasn't really bought much clothing, as he didn't know the gender yet, but he did buy a few cute neutrals.

Liam had the baby just one week ago and was finally comfortable letting other people hold her. A mated pair usually become very protective over their pup the first few weeks after having them, so it was no surprise that Louis was unable to go see them.

Zayn and Liam named their little omega Rosie. The perfect name for a perfect little girl.

Louis was holding Rosie in Liam's room when Louis asked, "How bad did it hurt?"

Liam sighed. "It was pretty bad, but it was all worth it." 

"That's the only thing I am nervous about. Everything else I'm just excited for."

"There's so much to be excited about! How soon until you find out the gender?" Liam asked. 

"Still have another month or two. I get to find out if its an alpha or not soon though. I think this little pup is a fighter."

"Oh definitely. Especially after everything you went through those first two weeks." Liam said.

"No doubt in my mind that my pup is an alpha. Though I will love whatever they are."

"Of course." Liam took Rosie back from Louis when she started to get fussy. "Are you hungry baby?" Liam asked in a soft voice.

"I better get going Liam, I want to see how Harry's doing. He works so hard." Louis said. They said their goodbyes and Louis was off to upstairs.

Louis let a tear slip down his face as he realized how much he missed his alpha. These damn hormones have got Louis all out of wack. He's been crying so much. And when he wasn't crying he was eating. He was starting to put on some weight and though he knew what it was from, he was still upset about losing his body.

Before could even knock on the door Harry was there scanning him over. "Sweet baby, what is wrong?"

"I miss you."

"I am right here, always. Come, sit with me while I work." Harry scooped him up and placed him on his lap in the office chair. Harry worked silently with one hand as the other laid on Louis' tummy.

"You're still upset."

Louis paused. "It's just that I'm gaining weight. I don't like how I look."

"Baby, you look amazing, always."

"I don't Harry."

"Omega, don't you trust me? I'm telling you how beautiful you are, believe my words, as I don't lie to you." Louis searched through the bond to see if he was lying but only found truth.

"I love you." Louis said.

"I love you." Harry responded. 

Harry's hand remained on Louis' still flat tummy. After a few minutes his hand started to go lower to Louis' cock and he rubbed over the area, getting a moan out of Louis. Louis felt himself starting to slick up. Harry then, after a few moments of rubbing swiftly lifted the omega up and bent him over the desk.

Before Louis could say a word his pants were down and Harry was eating him out from behind. Louis moaned loud. Harry's mouth quickened. Harry started working him open with his fingers, before slowly pushing in with his cock. First stroke in and he bottomed out. 

"Fuck, you're so tight." Harry moaned out.

Louis gave a heated whimper in response. 

Harry kept fucking him over the desk, gently, as not to hurt the pup growing in Louis' belly.

"You like when I fuck you like this, omega?" Harry ground out.

"Yes, alpha!"

Harry fucked faster at that. He grabbed Louis by the neck and pressed his thumb into the mating mark, causing such pleasure to Louis that he came.

"Alpha! Let me ride you." Louis managed to get out after a few moments.

Harry pulled out and brought them both to the couch in the office. Louis sat on his lap and guided Harry's cock into his aching hole. Louis slowly sat down on it and moaned. He started grinding back and forth, up and down, finding a rhythm. Harry's hands found Louis' nipples and he took one into his mouth while the other was twirled between his two fingers. 

"Fuck." Louis moaned out.

"You like that?" Harry asked.

Louis moaned again, unable to find words. Harry switched his mouth to the other nipple and his other hand went down to Louis' cock which was still hard. He began pumping it, once, twice, three times before Louis' second orgasm ripped through him. He sped up, riding out his orgasm, moaning Harry's name loud.

Harry then, stilled his hips and began fucking upwards, knot swelling.

"You are so beautiful, my omega. All mine. This is mine." Harry bit into his neck, lightly, barely drawing blood. Louis cried out in pleasure. 

"I love marking you up. Marking you as mine." Harry's eyes were pitch black, meaning his wolf was on the surface.

Harry, then, started fucking him hard and fast. His knot fully swelled he pushed all the way in and moaned as he popped his knot, biting deep into his omega's neck. Louis came a third time and was absolutely exhausted. Now knotted, he collapsed into Harry's shoulder and fell asleep.

When he woke up he was still in Harry's lap, but now fully clothed. Harry was working at his desk again.

"How long was I asleep for?" Louis asked after a few moments. Harry kissed his lips lightly.

"Only an hour. I would have put you to bed, but my wolf didn't want you out of sight." Harry rubbed Louis' belly.

"What are you working on?"

"Just signing off on some transfers. We have a few members who are looking to join, and a few looking to leave."

"Why so many?"

"People are looking to find their mates, love. If you didn't stumble into my territory when you did I'd probably have gone off hunting for you."

Louis smiled."It's a good thing I did then." He paused, stomach growling. "What time is it?"

"Just after 6. Shall we go join everyone for dinner?"

"Yeah, that would be a good idea."

They went downstairs and had dinner with the pack. Michael was telling him and Liam about how he just had his heat so he's hoping it works this time and he ends up pregnant. Louis reassured him that he was definitely pregnant, there was no way he wasn't. Louis also had a strange feeling, almost as if he could sense it, that the omega was pregnant.

That night Louis and Harry started to watch a horror movie. Something about a deaf woman who get locked in his house with a killer outside trying to get in. Louis has no idea how things ended. Harry was so worried about Louis' stress levels that he turned off the movie. Louis would have to look up the ending later, as he was too scared to watch it by himself while Harry was working.

They ended the night like every other-cuddling. They spoke a little about the nursery and baby names, but didn't come to an agreement about names. There were so many variables they didn't know to be able to make a decision just yet. Once they find out if they are an alpha, beta or omega, they would have an easier time getting the list down.

They ended up mating again, this time very slowly and with more passion, making love. Louis went to sleep in his favorite way, being knotted. 


End file.
